Encounters
by Birdy21
Summary: If I had known that our first true encounter -the one where I found him drunk as hell- would've led to something more "permanent" then I would've never encouraged them in the first place. But it seems like karma has a sick sense of humour. Cause he's back again and there is no getting rid of him. [Sirius/OC] REPOST!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm merely tapping into her world for creative outlet.**

**A/N: So I'm reposting this again. Because I finally found the inspiration to finish it, but since my old account is blocked or something I have to repost it like this. So for those that already know it, hope you're still interested and for others I hope you'll stick around :)**

_Prologue_

Encounters. A casual meeting with someone or a thing. That's what the dictionary says. I personally don't really agree with it. The dictionary makes it sound like an encounter is planned. An encounter is something more impulsive I suppose. Something I stumble upon, something not planned. Ah well, I suppose no matter how many examples I'll give, the definition will remain the same. A casual meeting with someone, or something.

My first encounter with Sirius Black was back in first year. He bumped in to me when we were boarding the Hogwarts express. I was so caught up in finding a compartment I didn't see the black haired eleven year old boy run towards me. I did feel his shoulder collide with mine causing me to lose my balance. At least his friend James Potter had the audacity to hoist me up by my armpits and set me back on my feet before he ran after him again. He did say he was sorry, Potter I mean, although he was running when he said that and I suppose I didn't completely hear him but at least it was something in that direction. I didn't see Black after that again.

Well, we did get sorted in the same house, so seeing him was inevitable but actually talking to him which was something different, was entirely out of the question. We didn't talk; I doubt he actually knew my name since he was more preoccupied with playing pranks on people. At least I never was a victim. Or so I thought. First year went by without a trouble, no more encounters, besides the usual seeing each other in the common room and Great Hall and of course classes. But we never spoke.

Second year came and well boy that was an odd year. Black and his minions were still busy playing pranks. His minions or I suppose friends contained the mischievous James Potter. The smart Remus Lupin, who probably made sure their pranks were well thought of and Peter Pettigrew, the poor lad that followed James and Sirius everywhere. It was quite sad to see. Ah well, if they were happy than who was I to protest?

Anyway, in second year they played a prank on me. It was something childish yet embarrassing enough for me to burst in to tears in front of the whole common room. James had assured me that it wasn't meant for me but for Lily Evans. Too bad though, I was the one that caught the blow. They were interested in muggle pranks that year and when I came out of my dorm they had dunked a bucket of water on me and then sprayed me with feathers. It was awfully humiliating.

Third year went by without any trouble. And with that I mean no more pranks played on me. Others weren't as lucky I suppose. It was also the year when Sirius Black began noticing girls and it was also the year when he got noticed by girls. His true beauty began to shine and he became interested in dating girls. Of course who would object? With his semi long hair, beautiful piercing grey eyes. His sharp features like his cheek bones and his jaw. Well as a thirteen year old he was already attractive, I wondered how he would look like when he became older.

And just like that year four was in my reach and before I knew it I had turned fourteen. It was the year that I got noticed for the first time. Arthur O'Day was his name and well he was my first crush ever. He was a Ravenclaw and he had always stood out. Not because he was so handsome, no it was because of his height. He was tall, already at the tender age of fourteen he stood at 5'11. And it seemed like he wasn't stopping there. His russet brown hair and his puppy hazel eyes well they always knew how to enchant me. His kisses however. Not that I had that much of experience. I mean, Arthur was my first kiss and it wasn't what you would call heart-warming. I'll be honest, first time I had kissed him it felt like I was making out with a washing machine. You know that big thing where muggles do their laundry? I swear it felt like that. After that, I didn't want him to kiss me that often. Maybe he wasn't my cup of tea or maybe he wasn't that in to me just as I wasn't into him but whatever it was, it was enough for us to split up, if that's what you want to call it. It was very abrupt. One day we were together and the next it was over. I didn't cry once.

Fifth year. Hmmm. What should I tell you about year five? Just that it had to be the most eventful year that I had ever had. I wish I had known that it would turn out that way, I could've at least prepared. But I suppose whatever it was it wasn't something that I could prepare for though. Well, what was it that had me in knots for days? It was my first real encounter with Sirius Black.

I found him in a corridor on the third floor pissed as hell. He was carrying a bottle of Firewhiskey which was almost drained while he sang:

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron  
And if you do it right  
I'll boil you up some hot, strong love  
To keep you warm tonight_

It was the first time I saw him look so bad. He looked pale with dark, bruise like circles beneath his fathomless eyes. His eyes that didn't shine with that little tinge of sparkle. His clothes were wrinkled and I could smell him from behind the statue of the humpbacked witch, where I was hiding. I wasn't sure what to do at that moment. What would you do when you find the Sirius Black drunk, singing some corny kind of love song that doesn't suit his voice. Let me tell you one thing, Sirius Black had his perks but singing well that was something he should refrain from doing in the future.

"Sirius?" Before I knew it I had whispered his name and somehow he heard me. I decided to stop hiding and came out from behind the statue. He grinned and raised his bottle in the air as he swayed unsteadily. I quickly made my way to him and grabbed his arm wrapping it around my shoulder so he could lean on me.

"Look who we have here." He slurred sloppily. First time in my life somebody spat on me that literally. "It's little… Lais Carstens." He said finally. I raised my eyebrows. It did take him time to know my name but at least he knew it. Eventually.

"Let's get you back to the common room." I mumbled. He rested his head on mine. At the tender age of fifteen he already was tall. Not as tall as Arthur O'Day of course but he was a close one. I almost gagged smelling the strong scent of alcohol.

"Shh." Sirius whispered. "If Minnie finds us we'll be in big trouble." At that point he seemed sober but that changed when he shrugged and raised the bottle of Firewhiskey to his lips. I made a move at it but he kept it out of my reach.

"Give it to me Black!" I hissed. Holding out my hand seemed an easy thing to do. Didn't say it would work though.

"McGonagall is going to kill me." I murmured hoping we wouldn't get caught.

"Padfoot!" I heard. I looked around and suddenly out of nowhere James Potter appeared. He grabbed Sirius' weight and I let him go.

"Thanks Lais." James Potter thanked. I smiled and moved to Sirius' other side. I grabbed his arm and after that nothing was said. We got him back to the common room safely without getting caught. James Potter took it over from there and left with Sirius, heading towards his dorm.

It was a strange encounter that was for sure. However it was only the first encounter. That same year he sat down next to me in Potions. The only subject I excelled in and asked me to be his partner. I told him no, I had promised one of my best friends Darcy Miller to be her partner. He looked slightly hurt when he turned away but at the end of our class I found a note in my school bag. Only two words it said.

**Thank you.  
- SB**

I knew it was Sirius Black, because he was the only person that actually had to thank me in the first place, his initials on the note wasn't even necessary. I never told Darcy or my other best friend Georgiana Gerald what had happened. Nor did I tell them about this little note. It felt like betrayal because I knew Sirius would've wanted to keep it a secret. I agreed.

It was our last encounter that year. During sixth year he didn't even spare me one glance let alone a word. We didn't see each other that much anymore. I never thought about him anymore, I focused on my school and things at home were something that kept me busy all the time. My mum became pregnant again and I was excited to get another sibling. I already had four other siblings, the new baby counted. My older brother and the eldest Alec, who was twenty five. My older sister by three years Mona. My younger sister Cato by two years and of course our new member of the family Kyron. The sweetest baby brother anyone could have.

It was all I could think of. But I also knew it was the only thing I wanted to think of so I could keep my mind of Sirius. I never truly understood my strange fascination with Sirius Black. But deep down I knew what it was. But I never gave in. I didn't want to get stuck in that situation. I didn't want to be labelled as those girls that followed him every. Because I didn't follow him, I was just painfully aware of the things he did. But still.

I refused to fall in love with someone like Sirius Black. It would be my one way ticket to misery and I wasn't planning to go there.

Not if I could help it.

**A/N: Please review. I have cookies =)**

**P.S The lyrics are by Celestina Warbeck from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, chapter sixteen!**


	2. You Said: How Are You Baby?

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the characters you do not recognise.**_  
_

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad that people are liking this story so far. So this chapter is a few years into the future. I hope you guys will like it and review again :)**

**Enjoy!**

_You Said "How Are You Baby?"_

Floo powder. I kept chanting in my head. Floo Powder. Floo Powder. Was it that obvious I wasn't allowed to forget that? I sighed feeling remotely ridiculous. I always forgot Floo powder. It was like an automatism, no matter what I did to make sure I wouldn't forget, I still managed to forget it. Where was the sense in that? I was twenty-one for crying out loud. Not a little kid that forgot to flush the toilet.

I manoeuvred through the daily crowd in Diagon Alley. Gosh there were so many people. Even though it were bad times, there were still people running around, chattering as they took care of their errands.

"Floo powder." I murmured as I rounded the corner, ready to enter one of the shabby shops in Diagon Alley where they sold Floo powder. I adjusted the bag I was holding when I suddenly collided with something hard. Not expecting the collision I dropped my bag in shock and steadied myself by putting my arm against the wall.

"Bloody hell, sorry ma'am." That voice. I looked up and my eyes met sharp grey eyes. My breathing halted. My heart beat stopped.

In fact, time stopped.

"Sirius." I breathed out amazed. Here I was, standing in front of Sirius Black after not seeing him for almost four years. I felt dizzy with shock and his hand reached out to my arm steadying me again. He looked so different. He was still deathly handsome only there weren't any boyish features in his face anymore. Everything was so sharp. So defined. So utterly Sirius. He looked like he grew a few more inches and he stood at a proud 6"2. I exhaled shakily. His black hair, reaching his chin, still fell in his eyes elegantly. Oh the envy.

"Little Lais." He murmured. At least he didn't forget me as I expected him to. His voice was gruff. Deeper than what I remembered. I looked at the sharp cheekbones and he was looking at me with surprised eyes. I smiled.

"You remember." I pointed out and suddenly he smiled as well. It looked so good on his face.

"Yeah, of course I do. How are you Lais? Merlin it's been years since I last saw you." He said breathily and I nodded.

"Graduation." Four years to be exact. Suddenly I realised who I was talking to. Sirius Black.

The same Sirius Black that broke my heart four years ago without even knowing it and now I was having a civil conversation with him in Diagon Alley. Years may have passed. But habits were hard to break and suddenly I felt some resentment. My smile dropped and so did his.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened." Sirius suddenly said as he saw the emotions sprawled out on my face and I nodded easily.

"It's okay." No it wasn't. It was everything but that. Silence engulfed us and I crossed my arms rubbing the skin where goose bumps had appeared.

This felt so unfamiliar. Both of us weren't comfortable like this. If I was honest, I couldn't remember a time where I was comfortable with Sirius. He was such an extraordinary person. Both good and bad. I remember the way he was at Hogwarts. He used to be so energetic. The same goes for James. Both of them were always engaged with something. I remember feeling exhausted just looking at them. It was like they sucked away all the energy from other people. Maybe it's why they were so hyperactive. I wondered if they were still like that.

Maybe. Maybe not.

"So." I felt myself being pulled away from my reverie and I glanced through the corner of my eyes at him. He was rubbing his neck feeling obviously uncomfortable.

"I have to go." I announced and I bent forward picking up the discarded bag. I looked at him giving him a small smile. "It was nice seeing you Sirius."

I turned around when I felt his hand on my elbow. He pulled me to a stop turning me around at the same time. I wished he hadn't done this. It's so much easier to walk away when someone wasn't so bloody enticing, the boy used to entrance me ever since I found him in our fifth year. He never left my mind after that.

"Lais. Would you like to have a drink with me?" I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I told him and tried to wrench my arm out of his hand but his grip was firm and suddenly aggravation hit me full force. Why now? Why the sudden interest?

"Sirus!" I swiftly turned around and he let go in shock. I closed my eyes for a second. This was so typical. In the muggle romance novels I was currently reading the hero –Sirius- and the heroine –me- would fall in love again after all these years of being separated and we would live happily ever after. Of course, we had to go through our differences and the hero would have to defeat the evil boyfriend before he could stake his claim. There was no boyfriend though.

And this wasn't a romance novel.

This was reality and reality hurts. And just like that I knew how fickle everything was. Especially the thing Sirius and I used to have. If it even was something. Too fickle, not made to build up something. Not meant to last and both of us had lived with that. I never thought of it.

Did he?

"I'm sorry." Sirius apologised and he put his hands in his coat. I held on to the paper bag in my arms. Both of us were quiet and I realised that there weren't as many people here than before.

"It's alright." I whispered. "I really should be going. I need Floo powder." Sirius nodded thoughtfully. He gave me a small wave before he moved past me. I let out a breath. I wasn't so sure what to feel.

I was mostly confused though.

"Sirius!" I turned around calling his name. He wasn't so far away yet. He turned around. His eyes met mine. I ran towards him moving around someone who would've run into me if I didn't. I stopped in front of him. "D-don't be a stranger." I told him. Oh dear Merlin, what was I getting myself into?

Sirius grinned wolfishly "Will do!" He pulled me in for a hug although it was slightly uncomfortable because of the bag between us. He let go quickly.

"I should go." I said again. "See you soon." I gave him a smile when something behind him caught my attention.

Black robe. Mask. Wand at the ready.

The smile left my face. This wasn't happening! I shouted out Sirius's name and before I knew it he had surveyed the situation and a green light shot out of the Deatheater's wand. Sirius grabbed my left arm pulling me down to the ground as his weight covered mine. I had dropped my bag in shock a long time ago. I heard people cry out in fear and the only thing I saw was the chaos surrounding us.

Sirius pulled me back on my feet in a matter of seconds, I was holding on to his coat as I realised I was shaking. A loud rumbling was in the sky and several Deatheaters apparated in front of us. Sirius cursed under his breath. Something shot out of his wand and it took me a while to figure out it was a Patronus. The Deatheaters started to fire spells randomly and as one of the spells hit the shop window next to us we got showered with broken glass. I felt one of the pieces graze my cheek.

"Stay close." Sirius ordered and I nodded getting my own wand. I wasn't really the clever one when it came to defending me. I always froze.

"_Crucio!_" I heard that and the scream that followed would haunt me for the rest of my life. I felt the blood leave my face. A hand was tugging on my arm and I let it pull me along without protest.

"Stay here! Don't move!" I didn't acknowledge the fact that he had pushed me in an alley. Nor did I acknowledge the fact that he had left me alone as he ran back to the scene.

How did I get here again?

I sank down the wall, balancing my weight on my heels. My wand was still in my hands but I couldn't remember anything what I could possibly do with it. Tears started to burn in my eyes and I felt them spill over. Stain my pale cheeks. How could this happen? One minute everything was fine, and the next everything was so chaotic. I started to shake. Feeling nauseas. I tried to ignore the screams around us but that was easier said than done.

"What do we have here? A stray girl?" I looked up with wide eyes. A dark robe stood in the only exit I could see and I sank down on my behind. He raised his wand and I grabbed my wand quickly.

"_Stupefy!"_The spell hit him right in the chest and he fell forward. I squealed and scrambled backwards, away from the unconscious figure at my feet. I quickly tried to regain some balance as gathered all my courage. I stepped over the body and was welcomed by hell.

There was smoke, a lot. I coughed and put my hand on my mouth as I made my way through the main street of Diagon Alley. Or at least, what was left of it. I tried to look for something familiar but along with the smoke there were still people. Running around, pushing, pulling, moving in a way I never thought was possible. As many bumped into me, I fell on my back. I think I hit my head because suddenly there was something sticky, leaking on the ground, staining it red. It came from me.

A hazy fog entered my mind. It wasn't the misty kind nor was it the blinding kind of fog. It was merely a fog that made it hard to move. Like strawberry pie, once you're in, you're in. And that was the same with me. I wouldn't be able to get out even if I wanted to. I closed my eyes and slowly succumbed. The voices were blocked out and the only thing I heard was this strange humming. It was killing my head.

_-_  
_"We really shouldn't be here Sirius!" I whispered but Sirius put his finger on my mouth motioning me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes and pinched his side playfully. His fathomless grey eyes turned to mine, he was glaring. The message clear. Shut up!_

_We were standing quite closely next to each other. He was leaning over me, his back turned to the corridor as we tried to hide from Mrs Norris and Filch. As if they would come here anyway. We were hiding and the chance of us being found was slim since we didn't want to be found. As Sirius's head turned to me again, only this time closer a rush of fiery determination coursed through my veins and I pushed myself on my toes. His lips were so close to mine if I just leaned in…_

_Thank Merlin I didn't have to make that decision because he pressed his lips against mine without hesitation. I wrapped my arms around his neck immediately and he pressed his body against mine pushing me to the wall. I smiled into the kiss and I felt him grin as well. His hands ran up my sides to the sides of breasts. We've been here before. So many times actually. My stomach tightened and the butterflies made me dizzy with enticement._

_"Merlin, you can _kiss!_" Sirius breathed and I gently pulled on his lower lip. He groaned and dived into the kiss and I started to tug on his tie. Loosening it before I discarded it on the floor. I felt one of his hands slide underneath my skirt. His hands were rough yet gentle in touch and I hissed when he breached my knickers._

_In a matter of seconds I had unbuttoned his shirt and it was on the floor next to his tie. His hands were on my blouse now as his lips trailed down my neck to my collar bone. My legs felt like jelly and I grabbed his shoulder, digging my nails in to his skin, desperately trying to keep myself on my feet. The buttons were undone and his lips moved lower, breaching the fabric of my bra as his lips were on the swell of my breasts._

_"Sirius." I breathed out as he pulled away the blouse and it fell from my shoulders. I stared at him and his eyes darkened in lust. We never been this far but I knew where this was going but I wasn't going to let that happen. Not in a corridor behind a tapestry. His arm went around my waist as he held me close, he was holding up my weight now._

_"Too much?" He asked and I nodded. Both of us were breathing loudly._

_"Not here." I told him firmly and he nodded and he bent down grabbing his shirt and mine_

_"Lais!"_

Lais. My name.

"Lais!" I felt myself being shaken and my eyes snapped open. The first thing I saw was black and then the sharpest blue I've ever seen. I gasped in panic and tried to move but there was this sharp pain at the back of my skull and hands were on my shoulders, keeping me down. I raised my fists.

"Ouch, love it's me! Stop hitting me." I recognised that voice and I dropped my fists immediately. Sirius.

He cupped my face in his hands as concern reflected in his eyes. I grabbed his hands and he helped me get upright. He was asking me things but they didn't seem coherent and no matter how much I looked at his lips and tried to decipher his words, things remained the same. Incoherent. Unapproachable.

"Padfoot!"

"Here!" He shouted and I flinched at the sheer volume of his voice. His hands were rubbing up and down my arms. I didn't know that I was cold; I huddled closer to him and rested my cheek against his chest. His steady heartbeat murmuring a pattern that I started to rely on.

"Who's that?"

"It's Lais. Lais Carstens. Remember her?" His voice was frantic, hurried. "She's hurt we need to get her to Lily."

"How long has she been like this?" My eyes fluttered close.

"I don't know. It took me an hour to find her, bloody hell! Lais, stay awake. _Stay awake_!" I snapped my eyes open again and in my blurry vision his face appeared. His arm slid underneath my knees and the other behind my back as he suddenly swept me up in his arms. The face of someone familiar came in sight.

James Potter.

He looked at me with his hazel eyes. He hadn't changed much. The same messy black hair. The same black rimmed glasses. He became blurry again and I flinched when suddenly water hit my face. I gasped in shock and coughed.

"Stay with me Lais." Sirius ordered and I blinked at him.

"Get her out of here Padfoot." James urged. "I'll take care of the rest."

We apparated. Or at least I think we did. Because one second we were still in Diagon Alley and the other we were in a warm welcoming living room. Sirius was shouting again. Calling out a name I knew from years ago. Lily Evans.

"Lily!"

"I'm coming Sirius, stop shouting." A woman with long red hair appeared in view and her emerald green eyes flashed upon me.

I closed my eyes.

**A/N: And? How was it? The italics are flashbacks, just to clear that out and I'll be using flashbacks more to clarify the relationship between Sirius and Lais some more. So please review, I've got cookies :) **


	3. While The Joker And I Went On Our Own Wa

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, merely own the characters you do not recognise.**

**A/N: Incredibly sorry for the wait, but life is incredibly time-consuming. However, a lovely review made me update again and I would like to thank EmeraldStorm7 for her enthusiam. So here you go, the next chapter! I hope you will all like it and leave me a review. The best antidote against a bad day. **

**P.S Thinking of upping the rating to Mature.**

_While The Joker And I Went On Our Own Way _

_Anger, that was what I was feeling. Anger, rage, and I was clinging to it like a little kid does to its stuffed animal. Inseparable. But it was pointless, ridiculous and I was better off keeping my distance from that same anger that made me furious and almost unaccountable. Who was I to not be held accountable for my actions? I was just a silly girl who let her hormones take over. I was just like everyone else who got themselves involved with that stupid black-haired Black. He was just like his family, indifferent and insensitive. He could care less about what happened to his 'conquests'. All in good fun, huh?_

_"Lais." His voice annoyed me. I didn't want to hear it. I quickly grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag and stood up. I ignored my best friends who called out my name, instead I moved to the door and quickly left the Charms classroom. I was good at avoiding him. I've been doing it for a few days now. _

_"LAIS!" I turned around and I saw him murmur something to his friends Potter and Lupin as he quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, he was running in my direction. I quickly quickened my pace. I was determined not to talk to him. Even if it meant running like an idiot to avoid him. _

_I could see other students give me a confused look. I mean, it must've looked a bit strange, seeing me run away from Sirius Black while only a week ago we were attached to the hip. I also knew their other thoughts. There goes another girl who got herself hung up on Sirius Black. The pity or slight amusement, and the latter mostly from the girls, did nothing but encourage my anger. _

_Running from Sirius Black was easier said than done. I was already getting tired of it because my endurance and stamina would never measure up to his but somehow it only fuelled my frustration and eventually he caught up with me and harshly pulled me to a stop. _

_"What the bloody hell was that about?" He demanded. He was standing in front of me now. His school uniform looked messy and he was rubbing the back of his neck, although there was something in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." I murmured loud enough for him to hear. There were people looking at us and I purposely avoided his eyes while I heard him scowl at my response. _

_"The hell you do." He said sharply and I crossed my arms stiffly, looking at the wall behind him. He didn't even know what was wrong. _

_"Well, if you're done now. I have Defence against the Dark Arts to go to." I said and I uncrossed my arms ready to move past him. _

_"Not so fast." He responded quickly and he grabbed my arm. I glared at him and before I knew it he had pulled us into a broom closet. _

_"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded roughly. There were a lot of dust bunnies in this particular broom closet and I sneezed a few times as they tickled my nostrils. _

_"Bless you." He said evenly. "Now, are you ready to talk?" _

_"Since when do you even talk?" I asked and put my bag on the floor as I crossed my arms again. I chose to look him right in the eye. We were here, and apparently it was time for confrontation. I just wish he hadn't initiated it because now I didn't know what say and how to react. I was wearing my feelings on my sleeve right now. _

_"Funny." He muttered dryly. "But I do talk. Unlike some." And he looked at me after he said that, I glared at him and huffed. _

_"That's rich coming from you." _

_"Lais, what the bloody hell is your problem?" He demanded and he leant against the wall. Our bodies were awkwardly close to each other and instead of liking it, like I used to, I loathed it with every cell in my being and I couldn't get away from him enough. _

_"As if you care." I spat. "So why don't you just drop the act and show your true colours." I quickly turned to the door and put my weight to it. _

_"The door won't open." I murmured. "Shit." I pushed even more, nothing happened. I pulled out my wand when Sirius quickly took it from me. _

_"Leave the door." Sirius replied, my wand in his hands. "I'm talking to you." _

_"As if I don't know." I replied scathingly, eying my wand in his hands. _

_"Well, you are giving me that impression, love." Sirius said and I saw the ghost of a smirk on his face. _

_I almost screamed in frustration and decided to leave the door. "What do you want from me Sirius?" I couldn't help but feel and sound a bit defeated. He had me cornered. Sooner or later it would all come bursting out. _

_"Why are you avoiding me?" _

_"Because I don't want to be near you." I responded, my voice monotone. I shuffled with my feet as I tried to ignore the sting of tears. "Give me back my wand." _

_"Oh, well." He frowned and ignored my demand, instead he put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and he pulled away. Thank Merlin for that. "Why?" _

_I mock laughed and looked at Sirius this time. I saw the genuine confusion in his eyes and wondered whether he really was as daft as he looked or if it was an act. "Is it fun?" I asked? "Do you enjoy yourself when you lie to people, when you use them for your own fun?" I hissed. I looked at him as he looked back confused. _

_"Lais I don't-" _

_"Stop lying!" I almost screamed. "You know what you did!" _

_"Not if you don't tell me!" He yelled back and I raised my hands and hit him in the chest with my fists. With the one act of violence I lost it. The fatigue and the feeling of losing something crept up and consumed me. It was done. _

_"We're done. It's over." I said evenly. "And the next time you decide to sleep with someone, at least make sure you've closed the door." I saw several emotions cross his face but one remained. Guilt. _

_"Lais, let me explain." He said, panic evident. I looked at him incredulously. _

_"I don't need your explanation."I responded. "And stay the bloody hell away from me." Tears were collecting in my eyes. _

_"Lais." He reached out. I moved away from him and started pushing at the door. It didn't budge. _

_"Open the door." I ordered. The tears were falling down now. _

_"Lais, I-" I cut him off. _

_"Open the bloody door!" I hissed. I pulled at the door knob a few times, rattling it but there was no movement. I turned to Sirius as he used my wand. He waved at the door and as soon as I saw the door open I was gone. The corridor was empty now and I assumed the others were gone to their classes. As a matter of fact, I was supposed to be in my class. _

_Wiping away the tears I quickly entered my DADA class. With my head down I ignored Professor Jenkins reprimand and sat down next to Darcy. She didn't say a word and I chose to react upon that with my own silence. Five minutes later the door opened again and Sirius came in. In his hands were my bag and my wand, he wordlessly dropped it next to my chair and sat down on the chair next to Lupin. _

_I glanced at him and our eyes met.  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lais. _Wake_ up! Bloody hell, open your eyes!"

"...not responding."

"Stop yelling...doesn't help..."

"Say something... _anything_..."

_"Lais." _

Short snippets of words reached my eardrums. Some of the voices I recognised, the others I couldn't place. A warm hand pressed my cheek, the thumb underneath my eye. "Lais." The hurricane of words was now settling down and I was able to hear him. "Can you hear me?" I hummed in response and took a raspy breath. My lips felt chapped and dry and I licked them in order to moisten them. The hand left my face and moved a few strands of hair. The warmth it radiated was comfortable.

"Open your eyes, love." It ordered gently yet firmly. The demand behind the request was obvious.

"Hmmm..." I trailed off and pressed closer to the hand. I now felt the soft cushions I was laying on and it offered support to my already sore back. I fluttered my eyes as the blaring lights assaulted me with a flash of pain. I groaned and wanted to raise my hand to cover my eyes. I couldn't though, my limbs felt heavy like they were made of concrete.

"Try again." He pressed and with a lot of wincing I was able to crack my eyes open. The first thing that came in view was a whirlwind of colours. I could see the flashes of black as the white colour dominated practically everything. I murmured something incoherently and finally I was able to focus on something.

Sirius was hovering over me, his features anxious as he frowned down at me. I blinked a few times before realizing what happened. Diagon Alley. Sirius. Deatheaters. I groaned and Sirius pulled away, yelling something. I winced, the volume hurting my head. "Sorry." He apologised as suddenly a vibrant red came in view.

"Sirius, give her some room to breathe. You're going to smother her." The voice sounded familiar. Lily. Sirius moved away though and Lily took his place. Leaning over me as she tapped her wand against my head. Slowly the throbbing headache I didn't know I had reduced to a minimum and I was able to look into the light without my skull splitting in two.

"Here, drink this." Lily said gently and several hands helped me into a sitting position. I eyed the vial with suspicion in my eyes. I knew what it was. The taste however, was something I didn't like. So pardon my reluctance.

"Take it." Sirius ordered and Lily gave him a pointed look and I took the vial, holding it in my numb fingers. I quickly downed the drink and shuddered.

"Merlin, that's horrid." I said as my voice cracked.

"It'll make you feel better though." Lily responded as she took the vial and stood up. She was right, I didn't feel as horrible as I did before. I turned to Sirius as he gave me a tight smile. I smiled back weakly. I felt uncomfortable with the close proximity and I wanted nothing else but to run.

"I need to go home." I murmured as I eyed the clock. It was nearing midnight and I knew that I had to report to my brother Alec. I was supposed to meet him from dinner but I also knew that he wouldn't be home because of the attack at Diagon Alley. Shit.

"Not so fast." Sirius grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back on the couch. "You're not going anywhere." I frowned. "Not after you scared the shit out of me." I sighed.

"You're overreacting." I told him and I tried again to stand up. "Now move."

"Lais. You just woke up. Don't you think you ought to give your body some rest?" I pursed my lips and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Sirius, Lily just healed me." I told him. Reminder to self, thank Lily! "I think I'm fine."

"That's no excuse." Sirius argued. His gray eyes sharply boring into mine. I swallowed thickly. His eyes always were my weak spot. I thought I had built some resistance towards those eyes in the four years we hadn't seen each other, but apparently even I was wrong.

"Look, thank you for your concern but it's not necessary." Nor is it appreciated I added but I doubted that it would go well with Sirius if I had told him that. He gave me an exasperated look.

"I give up." He threw his arms up. "Lils, why don't you give it a try?" Lily appeared, her red hair vibrant as ever. Was it me or was it even more crimson than before. Right, I think I do have a concussion if I was paying too much attention to Lily's hair.

"Sirius, she's fine." Lily sided with me. I mentally patted myself on the back. "If she wants to go home, then she can. And don't you look at me like that." Lily added when Sirius gave her a betrayed look.

"See?" I taunted and his harsh glare descended on me. I quickly turned to Lily. "Thank you for healing me."

"You're welcome. Do take care of yourself and go to a healer if your head bothers you. Faintness, nausea, don't hesitate." I nodded.

"I thought you healed her?" Sirius said sourly. I rolled my eyes. I see he still hadn't lost the habit of behaving like a three-year-old.

"I did." Lily emphasised. "It's simply routine. Anyways. Why don't you drop her off at home. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Especially after what happened at Diagon Alley. Have you seen James?" Her eyes had perked up when she said her husband's name. "He's alright, isn't he?"

"James is fine. The Deatheaters were long gone when the Aurors arrived. It wasn't a serious attack. Just poking some fun and scaring the living daylights out of people." Lily nodded although the tinge of worry was still in her eyes. I couldn't imagine how that felt.

"Anyway, off you go you two." Lily ushered us. Sirius gave me a look and motioned me to hold on.

"Wait." I stopped. "You don't know where I live." Sirius nodded and I quickly gave him my address. I wasn't sure whether that was such a great idea. I had done a lot to keep Sirius out of my life. Even though both of us worked at the Ministry, but you'd be surprised to know that you can avoid people perfectly at the Ministry. Especially since both of us worked at different levels.

He was an Auror. A junior Auror though. He just finished his exams and I was an Unspeakable. Specialized in potions. I was most of the time brewing potions and observing their effects. So I was quite content that I was able to keep my distance. But I was not going to lie, I knew all of this because I was still painfully aware of him. Horribly so. It was almost bordering on pathetic and Merlin knew that, that was the case when it came to Sirius Black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aren't you glad I'm here?" Sirius grunted as he tried to keep me on my feet with one hand as the other held his wand. He waved it at the front door and he quickly pocketed his wand before fully picking me up. My head was spinning and I wanted to throw up but my stomach was empty and it clenched painfully. Slowly the black spot subsided and I felt Sirius put me on the sofa before he moved out of my vision. I grunted and leant backwards. I knew that this was going to happen. Apparating after a head injury wasn't the greatest thing to do.

"Here." A glass of water appeared and I gently took it, flexing my other hand. I took a few sips as Sirius sat down next to me on the couch. "You okay?" I nodded and put the glass away.

"You really ought to put up some wards here." Sirius commented and I raised my eyebrows at him. "You know, for safety. You never know when the Deatheaters will decide to attack." I scoffed.

"I doubt they'd be interested in me, Sirius." I told him dryly.

"Maybe not you specifically but torturing a young woman might be on their to-do list." He responded, a tinge of anger in his voice for my indifference.

"Piss of Black." I snapped and Sirius gave me a glare. "Why do you even care?" Sirius's pointed look made my heart heavy but this time I was going to ignore my heart fully and focus on my rational mind. At least that wouldn't cause me any trouble. Not on purpose of course.

"Right. Well, I'm off. Take care Lais." Sirius said dismissively and before I knew it he had apparated. I sighed as his presence had left my apartment and somehow I felt a tinge of remorse. Maybe I should've toned it down a bit and been nice to him. Or at least polite. He did help me get to Lily and he did make sure I was alright. I couldn't deny the fact he wasn't worried. His concern radiated off his whole posture. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

Why now? I was doing great without him.

I needed to see Alec. I got up and moved to the small fireplace I had in my apartment. I then frowned. In all the chaos I had forgotten the one thing I really needed and my purpose of going to Diagon Alley in the first place. Floo powder. Bloody hell!

**A/N: Please leave me your thoughts, they would mean the world!**


End file.
